


Rain - Nathaniel x Marc (A Miraculous Fanfiction)

by Rura_Lia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Orgasm Control, Past Abuse, Rape, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rura_Lia/pseuds/Rura_Lia
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug AU where a person with an object similar to a miraculous and a creature similar to a kwami appears and begins experimenting on people.Summer begins off great! Or at least that's what everyone wants to think. When people begin to go missing, its up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to find out what's going on. Unfortunately for them, things get a lot more complicated then they can hope for. Marc and Nathaniel are at the very center of the story because they are my fav couple with the main couples on the side.I DO NOT WISH TO DISAPPOINT ANYONE BUT I WILL GO WITH THE COUPLES THAT MAKE THE MOST SENSE FOR THE STORY WHILE SHIPPING THE COUPLES THAT I WANT TO BE TOGETHER! Thank you for understanding.***WARNING!!! This has sex scenes and the like written inside. I will SKIP AND SEPARATE the scenes from the ORIGINAL chapters. The scenes will have their OWN DEDICATED chapters should any underage person really like and want to continue to read the book!***
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Original Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Original Character(s), Marc Anciel/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Rain - Nathaniel x Marc (A Miraculous Fanfiction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past of a lonely boy.

“Hey! Why don’t you say something? Do you like being beaten up?!”

I quickly left the line when I heard that and ran towards the window. I looked down and noticed a one sided fight going on. My teacher noticed and walked over to see what caught my attention.

“I bet he does,” an athletic boy with black hair and grey eyes said in a silvery voice.

The poor black haired boy laid sprawled out on his belly. Bruises and marks all over him from getting beaten. He stretched his arm out wanting to reach for a grey book with torn pages. One of the boys went over and stomped on it.

I noticed my teacher go off and that many of my classmates had come over. Still I watched the scene in front of me. The boy was devastated at the sight of the ruined book and he teared up at it. Not caring how the other boys beat him. They threw insults at him and called him names. The boy looked familiar to me, and yet what interested me more was the power that radiated off the one of the boys that leaned against the wall.

It was the athletic boy with black hair and grey eyes. He watched, disinterested by how his acquaintances treated the boy. Instead, he carefully watched the boys face expressions. How he tried to care less about how the other boys were treating him. Eventually, he jumped off and walked away without saying anything. One of the other boys who weren’t doing anything noticed and hurriedly followed him.

Everyone else continued to beat him. After a while, one of them said something that caught my nerve. “Why don’t we take off his pants and check that he still has a dick?” the boy, seemingly the leader, asked.

“Gross dude.”

“Haha, yeah come on!”

“....Seriously man?”

“Hurry up and grab his legs!” one of the boys, eager to ruin the boy, said. He leaned over and grabbed both of the boy's arms. Easily pinning them down.

I could feel some of my classmates gaping at what they heard and were watching. Two of them sped away quickly. I, on the other hand, watched the boy's expression. He was around our age and definitely in our year. The other boys seemed older and stronger so it didn’t take much effort to pin him down. The boy was desperate and he pleaded with the bullies to stop. He didn’t say anything before but he did now. Tears rolled down his eyes and he looked scarred for life.

Off in the distance I noticed two figures approaching, now running when they saw the scene ahead.  _ the administrators _ I thought. There was also the sound of footsteps in the hall.

“Settle down class. The admin-” Mrs. Baron began.

I couldn’t wait anymore. The boy was about to get humiliated and the Admin weren’t going to reach him in time. I quickly and swiftly opened the window without a fuss and yelled, surprising all the boys and distracting them from the approaching Admins.

The boys jumped. And the black haired boy fearfully looked at us. His face flushed from realizing that a bunch of kids from his Class had just witnessed everything. Most of the bullies were absolutely angry at the thought of us witnessing what they had done.

“And what are you going to do about it?” one of the growled.

I smiled and told them that I didn’t need to do anything. They quickly turned around to witness the Administrators walking up to them. Anger turned to fear real quick.

“And what do you boys think you’re doing?!” Mr. Angst, a Veteran from the Navy, asked. A few other administrators came, looking very angry at the actions of the boys.

I looked down and saw the black haired boy get up and went over to pick up his book and ran away. His face still flushed.

“Let the Admins take care of it,” Mrs. Baron said gently. “Come back to class, everyone.”

I went back to class, not bothering to spar the bullies a glance.

* * *

During lunch, I went over to check how he was doing. He was sitting alone on a table by himself at lunch. I walked over to him smiling, but frowned when I realised that he was there without lunch.

“Is this seat taken?” I asked him. He didn’t bother looking but shook his head.

He scribbled in his notebook as time went by. I gave him half of my sandwich. “Here, you should eat something,” I told him. He took it and chewed it quickly while he was writing. Well, he actually gobbled it down. I smiled and continued to eat.

Our unspoken silence created a very small bond.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Fanfiction and my first time writing something like rape and whatnot. I will add things to the tags to help clarify things and give readers a heads-up on what to expect as the story progresses. This is my first time writing a story like this so I hope you all will understand if I make some mistakes or don't connect things properly.


End file.
